


Curiosity Kills The Brat

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forceful kissing, Greedy Levi, Hunters, Lovers Quarrel?, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Reluctant Arousal, Self-Lubrication, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Such a virgin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unexpected Romance, Virgin Eren Yeager, Wildling Eren, at the end they both know what they want, but not really, dub-con, savage Levi, seriously, unwanted slicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: Through an almost hypnotic force, Eren finds himself falling in love with the calmly lingering threat above him, and yet the instinct to press the blade to the man’s throat is fierce, but not unyielding. He hesitates. Has this powerful stranger found his only weakness? A weakness not even Eren knew of.





	Curiosity Kills The Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustehelmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustehelmi/gifts).



> This is also from my tumblr with a little fanart right here!
> 
> [Link!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/158590454721/curiosity-kills-the-brat-eren-tensed-promptly)
> 
> I'm quite late with adding this on Ao3 as well, please forgive me, and follow me on tumblr for more ^^ 

Eren tensed promptly when he heard a low grunt from the man above him. Right away his body reverted back to comatose, lifeless, trying to stay still, not meet the alpha with any resistance, and just play his part of the helpless omega while the man was distracted. Pale, warm skin slid absorbingly over his own with intense pressure as Eren was buried underneath the stronger male, who was clearly driven by the single goal of fusing with the perfect being in his grasp.

Eren felt fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh, but not rough enough to hurt him. He made sure to keep his head angled to the side for the alpha's access, and occasionally let out some feverish whimpers of protest that wouldn't be enough to interrupt the man, but enough to spur him on willingly. The intentional display of innocence allured the stranger; he let his hot lips clash with the brunette's jawline, nipping at the skin of his neck gently, and hungrily as if he'd never tasted anything quite so lovely. He hadn't.

The omega had him in the palm of his hand.

Eren was relieved, opening his eyes briefly to once more stare at the obsidian dagger lying by the edge of the sprawled blanket. The alpha was busy devouring him, obviously, submerged in so deep he wouldn’t notice a thing. Eren could feel the heat of the man’s hardening erection as he rammed it against Eren’s lower abdomen, trapping it between their naked bodies. The stimulating touch made the alpha snap his hips forward occasionally while he waited with utmost patience, effortlessly enduring the arousing urges that shot through him.

Eren assumed he was waiting for him to slick up some more as the alpha couldn't seem to get enough of that sweet, slippery substance dripping from between the omega's legs.  
The boy wanted to clench his teeth at that; it were his body’s reactions that he couldn't suppress, but it bought him time. He forced himself to slowly lift a purposely shaky hand to tangle his fingers into the alpha's jet black hair, darker than anything Eren had ever seen or touched. However, the omega didn't let that sway him, and his other arm reached out for the short dagger that had been tossed there carelessly.

He would end this. He wouldn't allow anyone to take his body like this.

Thin fingers brushed the hilt of the weapon, clawing at the blanket to pull it closer before his palm wrapped around it with a death grip. Eren let out a breathy, nervous gasp when he was startled by a disrupting, harsh shove from below, the alpha's hips colliding with his once more, and causing him to jolt violently. Briefly looking up, Eren could see the man was still plenty enjoying himself with his body, eyes closed softly to savor whatever he could from the young omega, and his hands wandered down on the submitting body, gripping Eren's hips again.

The brunette - somewhat more frantic - concentrated back on his task of turning the dagger with the blade pointing backwards, so he could hide it behind his lower arm as he pulled it close to his side.  
It took him just one fleeting moment. Though, once he directed his attention back at the alpha, he found himself staring into cold, silver eyes, narrow from lust, and yet void of any emotion as they appeared to be consuming Eren. The expressionless face shocked him, his breath hitching in his throat as the man stared right back at him expectantly.

Had he seen Eren all this time? No, he appeared to be looking Eren over, slowly and precisely to memorize every bit of his being. Eren wanted to let him, for he would be the last thing this alpha saw before Eren would darken his world to a blinding space of nothingness. Someone like him would never be allowed in the realms of light with his ancestors, Eren was sure of that.

Without noticing it, as though the stranger had stopped time, Eren took the moment to memorize the alpha's features as well, take them all in, and for a second even considering them too beautiful to take them from this world. Framed by the deep dark, silky strands falling into the man’s face were the gracefully shaped angles, from his temples to his chin. - A stunning sight that drew attention towards itself, Eren was overcome.

The inborn traits and stern looks suggested he came from a family with a rare bloodline and a looong past of attractiveness. A thin nose, smooth lips slack, not too slim, not too prominent, their corners slightly lowered into a natural frown. But most noticeable were those sharp, hooded eyes shielded below elegant, gently bent brows. Eren couldn't define that look or what it meant. A bit questioning, a bit knowing, alert, tense, yet indifferent and calm at the same time. Patient?... Pleading?

Eren wanted to scoff at the thought. Never. He could beg all he wanted, Eren wouldn't give him anything, no mercy. And before the young omega could act, his lips were being pushed open by a strong tongue, firmly lashing out at Eren's own, and carefully grazing the warm insides of his mouth.

Cut off from air, Eren's mind was alerted back into defense. Now was his chance. He swung the dagger forward, up against the alpha's throat right beneath his jaw, and pressed it there threateningly, his eyes gaining a furious gleam, fingers twisting into black hair.  
The man above didn't stop, his tired gaze meeting Eren's as they kissed, showing he was very well aware of what the brunette was doing. It made Eren fuming, and he gritted his teeth in anger and alarm, forcing the alpha's intrusion to come to an end as he harshly jolted the dagger up against his throat with more force, pushing him back just by an inch. Only then when they were separated did the alpha stop and look back at Eren unmoving, his parted lips slowly falling shut upon being abandoned.

Not shaken, not deterred, just unaffected aside from his now uneven breathing. Or maybe he was uncaring after all, like this meant nothing to him. He remained nonchalant despite Eren's daring threat, and the black blade up against his neck stinging his skin - the omega just couldn’t understand what was happening, slightly panicked by the unnatural behavior.

“Do it. What are you waiting for?” spoke a voice, so low and soft it threw Eren completely off guard. He hadn’t heard the alpha speak up until this very moment. “I’m not going to stop. So you’ll have to kill me,” the man continued bluntly and with a stunning display of composure. It was almost tempting - even to Eren - to give in, but he was too scared to let go of the dagger, his instincts struggling to make the safer decision.

The alpha kept their stares locked, not surprised over Eren’s confusion, as if he’d sensed the boy’s inability to be gruesome towards him. Not because the omega couldn’t kill in an emergency, but because something was keeping him from going through with it. The alpha’s voice, his look of gentleness, and his scent that clouded Eren’s mind; all that was impacting on the omega’s resolve. The man’s touches could’ve been destructive as well as protective, and the brunette didn’t stand a chance against them.

“You’ve never killed someone… Well, I’ve killed many people. And I see the fear and doubt in your eyes. You can’t do it. You’ve hesitated far too long already.” The alpha’s eyes narrowed serenely as he leaned against the cold blade in slight strain; he was almost too eager to reach Eren’s trembling lips again. Steadily he moved in further, intimidatingly slow.

“Don’t come any closer!” Eren shouted breathily as dread gripped him. He was starting to quake in desperation, thinking the alpha had to be insane or maybe this was some darker, demonic power taking possession of Eren.

“I’ve watched others die, I’m not afraid of it. There’s no way to escape death anyway.”

Eren forced on a defiant glare, but it quickly faltered as heavy shivers shook him still. All he had to do was slice the man’s throat and disappear into the jungle as fast as he could. But his hand wouldn’t move, his head wasn’t thinking, and the alpha was moving closer and closer until his tongue darted out and he could let it roll against Eren’s lips again, the boy’s eyes wide in disbelief.

“If you’re not going to do it, then let me continue. As long as both our hearts are beating, I won’t be able to resist you,” the man made his confession, ever so poised, not really leaving Eren with a choice.

At that the omega could only gape wordlessly. And seeing how he was still unable to move a muscle, the older male’s strong hands began spreading his legs again. Helplessly his jaws started quivering when he was easily maneuvered into a shifted position that held more convenience for the alpha.

“No… I can’t- let you… mate me,” Eren stammered automatically, the whisper not even being registered by himself as he was still in shock. His glimmering eyes narrowed with weak restraint, and another swollen whimper gushed through his lips, caused by the feeling of the alpha’s large tip nudging his entrance, scooping up his slick.

The insistent prodding sensation was nothing Eren had ever felt before, and he was defenseless against the effect it had on him. He was weakening; he couldn’t kill this man no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t kill a person like this, and especially not this strange, hypnotic alpha.

The blade was suddenly flung from his grasp before he knew it, and the man all at once clasped his wrists swiftly, lacing their fingers as his movements became indulgent again, and careful like he was sheltering a treasure. He gradually laid Eren down whilst the omega’s breathing started hitching anew.

“It was getting in the way,” the alpha stated simply, hoping it would reassure the boy that there was nothing to fear. “My name’s Levi, you’re welcome to say it the next time you want something from me… But we won’t be needing that dagger again,” he promised, the words brushing over Eren’s lips with how close the alpha stayed, bumping their noses together lovingly.

It was a promise; at least that was what it sounded like to Eren. Sparks bubbled in his belly, and his throat became clogged up even tighter. All the thrashing in the world wouldn’t save him now, not when it was _he_ who decided to submit against all better judgement. Instinct was always right; his body had won.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/158590454721/curiosity-kills-the-brat-eren-tensed-promptly)
> 
> to the fanart and my tumblr!
> 
> This scene similarly happens in many different ways, in many different Alternate Universes of mine, you can interpret it in whichever way you want. Either Levi is royalty and Eren is actually a skilled assassin who seduced him first or he’s a boy who got lost in this soldier’s chambers or perhaps he’s a curious omega living in a jungle tribe, and wanting to inspect the camp of the strange settlers that arrived, and that got him into this sticky situation, hence the title… I’m not sure. I like to have several possibilities here. XD **Tell me which you would prefer!**


End file.
